Glee: The New Directions Guys
by grsun
Summary: The men of the Glee club discover themselves. Get ready for friendship, love, sex and a lot more sex! **Disclaimer: I own no rights to Glee or any characters portrayed in any of these writings. **Disclaimer: Contains adult themes and language! **Disclaimer: Chapters are alternate versions of scenes from Glee - I do not own the rights to these and this is merely for entertainment.
1. The Chronic Lady

After hearing that the glee club needed a new instructor, Will Schuester decided that he would convince Principal Figgins to allow him to take over the club.

While putting up posters in the locker room, Will heard someone singing and realised that even though he had Kurt and Artie, he was lacking that powerful lead male vocal to match that of Rachel or Mercedes. He saw his opportunity and what he was about to do he considered his darkest moment in life.

**_"Have a seat Finn."_**

**_"A-am I in some sorta trouble Mr. Schue?"_** Finn asked innocently.

**_"You wanna tell me how long you've had a drug problem?"_** Will questioned his student as he dropped the pack of pot on his desk.

**_"I don't even know who the chronic lady is..."_**

**_"Look, if it were up to me, we wouldn't have mandatory by weekly afternoon locker checks..."_**

Finn cut off his teacher, **_"but I've never seen that before Mr. Schue. I swear it's not mine... I'll pee in a cup!"_**

Will couldn't believe his student was actually willing to pee... But then again, he was innocent.

**_"It wouldn't make any difference. Possession is 8/10 of the law... I'm pretty sure that much pot is a felony..."_**

Finn couldn't believe this was happening to him.

**_"Yeah... You'd get kicked out of school, you'll lose your football scholarship..."_**

Finn cut Will off again, **_"wait... I had a football scholarship...? To where?"_**

**_"You could land in prison son."_**

**_"Please, don't tell my mum."_** Finn pleaded.

Will exhaled as if trying to show pity on the boy. **_"Look, I see a lot of myself in you Finn. I know what it's like to struggle to make good life choices and I don't want to see you throw away everything you have to offer the world. I just expected more out of you Finn."_**

_"God, Mr. Schuester's right... And so cute... No Finn, focus. That's not my pot. Who planted that?... Ok Finn, what are you gonna do to get out of this? Think..."_

_**"So, we have two options here, I'm running detention now, so you can do six weeks after school but that's gonna remain on your permanent record..."**_

Finn again cut off his teacher, **_"I'll do it!"_** He shouted and he immediately stood up and started pulling off his clothes.

Will was so confused, **_"Woah, woah, woah! Slow down there!"_** He stood up and closed his blinds and locked his door to ensure no one got the wrong idea of what was happening. **_"What are you doing?"_**

**_"What does it look like I'm doing? Taking off my clothes... Let's be real here Mr. Schue, we all know the second option is always sex."_** Finn walked up to his teacher, grabbed his face and kissed him.

Will wasn't sure what was happening but the movement in his pants said otherwise, so he gave in and kissed back. Finn took Will's sweater vest off and opened his shirt up. He began licking his nipple.

**_"Oh God, yeah that feels so good..."_** Will moaned.

Finn couldn't keep his tongue off Will so he pulled out his shirt and quickly resumed licking his nipples before moving to his chest and arms. Will decided to return the favour, bending Finn backwards on to his desk, licking and kissing his student's stomach. Finn moaned as his teacher made his way up his stomach to his chest, then to his neck and finally back to where they began at the lips. As they kissed again, Will stood up and Finn unzipped Will's jeans to reveal his member. Will watched intently as Finn helped him out of his jeans. **_"Have you ever done this before?"_** Will asked as he panted heavily from their make out session.

**_"Do I look inexperienced?"_** Finn flirted as he smirked and knelt before Will. Will's cock stood at attention as Finn went down on him. Finn started with the head, licking the tip of his teacher's dick but it wasn't long before he swallowed his long, hard meat. Finn smacked Will's ass playfully while he pulled Will even deeper into his mouth.

**_"Damn Finn... I take back my question!"_** Will rocked his head back against the wall as his student's tongue passed up and down his cock. Finn stood up after he swallowed Mr. Schuester's cock for some time and they resumed kissing. More kissing lead to Will pushing Finn to sit on his desk. Will leaned over on to Finn on top of the desk, where he grinded his stiff dick against Finn's.

**_"Oh my God, I want you so bad,"_** Finn told Will, whose response is to go down on Finn's rod. Will slowly went down on his student's rock hard dick. Finned moaned as Will took his eight inches. **"Yeah Mr. Schue. You suck cock so good. Deep throat my dick"** Will continued sucking Finn and then stood up to face him and he kissed him. **"That felt amazing"** Will could tell Finn wanted to get blown some more, so he kissed his way down, first his pecs, then to his abs and then his dick which he swallowed in nearly on go. **_"Oh fuck, that's some good head_****_ Mr. Schue_****_."_**

**_"Hey... Watch your language, I'm still your teacher..."_**

_"Like that matters at this point Will"_

**_"and besides, you're not the only experienced person."_** Will flirted before going back down on his student.

_"God, Mr. Schue gives some good head. Uuuhhhh. I wonder if he's a bottom or top? I feel like Mr. Schue would be the bottom in a relationship..."_

_"But then again... Look at me... I thought I'd always be the top and that bastard I call a fuck buddy always tops."_

Finn was so caught up in thinking about everything else but the present that he didn't realise Mr. Schue had spun him around and had lubed his ass already. He only came back to reality when Will started going to work on his tight ass. Finn squirmed in ecstasy as Will teased his ass with his fingers, playfully exploring Finn's balls as well. Will interchanged between sticking one and two fingers into Finn's hole, ensuring that he got his student to moan a little each time he re-entered. Finally, Finn couldn't take it - **_"Don't tease me anymore, I want you to fuck me!"_**But Will didn't want to quit teasing the big-dicked student yet. Will propped himself up against Finn who was still laying face forward on the table and Will slid his dick tantalizingly up and down Finn's crack, but won't let Finn have it yet – even though he's begging for it!

**_"What did we say about your language?"_** Will smirked and flirted.

Will could only tease for so long – he wanted to be inside Finn as much as Finn wanted him inside.

**_"You ready for my dick?"_** Will asked his student.

**_"You seriously need to ask that?"_**

Will slowly entered his student. Finn could feel the intrusion at his hole and he tried relaxing himself to allow the foreign instrument access. It pained a bit but it also felt great. Once Will was fully inside and rocked his hips in and out a bit, he could tell Finn was ready and he started drilling away at his ass. Finn was moaning and whimpering as Will nailed him. **_"Oh yeah, your hole is so tight!"_** The fucking intensified and Will pushed Finn's face first onto the table.

**_"Yeah Mr. Schue! That's it! Drill my hole!"_**

Will pulled him up and over so he can pound away while watching Finn enjoy every second… and every inch. Finn held onto Will's tight body, passing his hands through Will's little but sexy chest hair.

**_"Hold on to the desk. I'm gonna fuck you till you blow."_**

**_"Watch the language Mr. Schue."_** Finn teased while gripping the edge of the table to keep riding the wave of intensity.

Will pounded away at Finn's ass. Will reached a little further inside Finn than before.

**_"Oh yeah Mr. Schue! That's it! Pound my ass! Yeah!"_**

The table rocked hard as Will drove his tool into Finn.

**_"¿Te gusta eso?"_** Will flirtingly said as he pounded Finn.

_"Crap... Te gusta eso... What does that mean again...? Shit! Um... Um.. Oh wait! gusta is like! That's it! If I like it!"_

**_"Yeah Mr. Schue! Te gusta eso! Te gusta eso very much!"_** He shouted as his eyes rolled back.

Will tried to continue fucking Finn but he was laughing too much at Finn's incorrect response.

**_"I wanna ride you now Mr. Schue."_**

**_"I have no arguments against that."_** Will smiled and waited for Finn to completely move from the table to lie on it.

Finn helped guide Will's cock inside him and his own stiff dick is harder than before as he slowly went down on the dick. As he began bouncing, his long and thick dick slapped between his and Will's abs. As Finn began humping his teacher harder, Will started thrusting up inside Finn, deeper and deeper.

**_"Aaaaahhhh"_** Finn squirmed as he felt something he hadn't felt before. **_"What the fuck was that?! Do it again!"_**

Will raised his hip to make sure he got his cock right up into Finn's hole. When he saw Finn's expression of ecstasy, he knew he did what he needed and he continued doing just that. Finn was squealing a note that could only be that of pure pleasure.

**_"Oh yeah Mr. Schue. You've hit the fucking spot! Keep fucking me! Keep at it! I'm gonna cum!"_** Unable to hold back anymore, Finn moaned and shot his load all over his and Will's stomach. Will was still fucking Finn after he came and he could also now feel himself being close.

**_"It's your turn Mr. Schue. I'll keep riding you until you pop!"_**

**_"Yeah Finn, that's it. Keep bouncing... Keep bouncing... Oh yeah... Yeah... Yeah... Holy fuck! I'm gonna cum!"_** Finn quickly hopped off his teacher and knelt down before Will, who blew his load all over Finn's chest. Finn stood up and he and Will kissed.

**_"That was amazing Mr. Schue. I should get in trouble more often if this is what trouble gets me."_**

**_"It sure was. Wish I thought of it myself.'_**

**_"What do you mean?"_**

**_"My second option for you was to join glee club."_**

**_"Wait... What?"_**

**_"We need a strong vocalist like you Finn. And you don't know how good you are. And besides... This will keep you out of trouble..."_** Will hesitated but continued his statement **_"... And this way you won't have to get in trouble to get... You know..."_**

_"Is Mr. Schue proposing that I join glee club so we can secretly fuck?! I must be hallucinating."_

**_"So? What do you think Finn? Detention or your second option?"_**

**_"So… To be clear, I'll be joining glee club and we would also be... You know..."_**

**_"Exactly."_**Will flirted with his student.

**_"I guess I'll be seeing you at rehearsal next week?"_**

**_"Great. And no more pot okay Finn?"_**

**_"It's not..."_** Finn realised that it was inevitable to try and defend himself anymore. **_"Okay, no more pot."_**


	2. Edge of Revenge

Puck was at practice when he realised Coach Tenaka was shouting at Finn at the other side of the field. As Finn walked away, Puck ran up to talk to him.

_**"Hey, what's going on?"**_ Puck asked

_**"Aw, I just, I have to miss practice Saturday afternoon. It's my mum. I gotta help her cook... and uh.. do things."**_

_**"Why?"**_ Puck asked confused as Puck knew Finn never did those things.

_**"She just had.. uh.. surgery"**_

_**"What kinda surgery?"**_ Puck questioned semi-concerned.

_**"Uh.. Well she um, had to have her prostate.. out."**_ Finn lied

_**"Man, that's a tough break."**_ Puck sympathised.

_**"Yeah.. uuhh... its engorged."**_

The rest of the week passed fairly quickly. Saturday came and Finn and the rest of the glee club met up to go to view Carmel High's Invitational Performance, the real reason why Finn couldn't go to practice. Finn and Rachel started talking about their likes and dislikes, more so Rachel about herself but Finn didn't mind. It kept him distracted from thinking about Mr. Schuester. The show choir at Carmel High, Vocal Adrenaline, performed and stupefied the members of New Directions and their two chaperones, Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury. The ride back after the performance was quiet. It had not quite sunk in how difficult they would have to work to get to that level. They headed back to McKinley where some parents picked up their kids or in Finn's case, he wanted to walk off the shame that he felt after watching the performance.

_**"Chicks don't have prostates... I looked it up. You broke the rules. For that, you must be punished."**_ Finn walked into Puck who then backed him into a corner.

_**"Wait.. Let me expl.."**_

Puck cut him off by raising what he had hidden behind his back; a paint ball gun.

_**"Wait.. Wait.. Wait.. You've got the power here okay? You don't have to do this."**_ Finn begged but Puck felt so betrayed that he didn't care. He shot Finn with all twenty paint balls.

Later in the week, Mr. Schuester addressed the glee club and told them he was leaving. Finn was a bit devastated because he really thought he had something special with Mr. Schue. Mr. Scheuster was having issues at home and was leaving to become an accountant.

_"A gay accountant? Whoever heard of that?"_

Finn then realised this could be his opportunity to get away from any future punishments from Puck.

_"If Mr. Schue is leaving... then I don't have to stay in glee club!"_

Later at practice Finn approached Puck to talk about what happened.

_**"What do you want me to do? Apologise? That's not me dude."**_ Puck stated immediately but he could see the disappointment on Finn's face. _**"Look, if I joined the flag team, you'd beat the crap out of me. I just don't understand why you ditched us!"**_

Finn was getting uncomfortable thinking about the whole situation. Puck would beat the crap out of him if he told him he actually liked singing and that Mr. Schuester brought out a different side of him.

_**"Scheuster told me he'd give me enough extra credit to pass spanish if I joined the club, okay? I didn't have a choice. If I failed another class, I'd be off the team. Look. It's over. I quit. Anything else?"**_ Finn was a bit annoyed at the situation now.

_**"That's it. And as a welcome back to the world of the normal, I got you a present."**_ Puck pat Finn on the chest and walked towards the Porta Potties.

Finn began hearing a faint noise. Something that resembled someone knocking or banging something. He followed Puck and saw the rest of the football team there and the noise became louder.

_**"Is someone in there?"**_ Finn questioned Puck.

_**"We got that wheelchair kid inside!"**_ Puck grinned. _**"We're gonna flip it!"**_ Puck and the rest of the team laughed.

_**"You don't think that's kinda dangerous"**_ Finn responded sarcastically as it was obviously dangerous.

_**"He's already in a wheelchair!"**_ Puck and the team laughed again. _**"Come on. We saved you the first roll."**_

Finn shook his head in disappointment and let Artie out.

_**"Thank you. Thank you so much."**_ Artie said. _**"My God, the smell."**_

_**"What the hell dude? I can't believe you're helping out this loser."**_ Puck was furious.

_**"Don't you get it man? We're all losers. Everyone in this school. Hell, everyone in this town. Out of all the kids who graduate, maybe half will go to college.. and and... two will leave the state to do it. I'm not afraid of being called a loser because I can accept that that's what I am. But I am afraid on turning my back on something that actually made me happy for the first time in my sorry life."**_

_**"So what? Are you quitting to join homo explosion?"**_ Puck snarled at Finn.

_**"No... I'm doing both, cause you can't win without me and neither can they."**_ Finn wheeled Artie away.

Finn took Artie to the auditorium where the others were and after they quarrelled about things that have been done in the past; they all decided that they were all there for the same reason. They organised a song and choreography and rehearsed where Will, Puck, Sue, Quinn and Santana all viewed but Will was the only one who let his presence be known. Will also told them that he decided to stay.

"_This is great. He's back now that I'm back..? I guess he really wanted to fuck me."_

Finn smirked and laughed to himself at the thought.

Later, Puck visited Finn at home, climbing up the tree by his window.

_**"I saw you guys today."**_

_**"And?"**_

_**"I can't believe you ditched us for those losers!"**_

_**"I didn't ditch you. I told you I'm doing both. Get over it."**_

_**"Alright. Enough of that. I wanna change things up a bit. Put this on."**_ Puck threw a blindfold to Finn.

_**"Uuhhh... Okaay?"**_

Finn started to tie the blindfold while Puck locked the bedroom door. Puck pulled some more pieces of cloth out of his jacket pockets and he began tying Finn's hands and feet to the bed posts.

_**"What are you doing?"**_

_**"You'll find out in a bit Finn. Just shut up and let me finish this."**_

_**"Don't forget to put the music to play. My mum is home."**_

_**"I know dipshit. Why do you think I came through your window?"**_

Puck had finished tying the pieces of cloth and Finn couldn't move. Puck pulled the blindfold off of his eyes.

_**"I actually don't need you to be blindfolded. I want you to see this."**_

_**"See what?"**_

_**"What revenge is like."**_

_**"What are you talking about?"**_

_**"First you lied to me about what you were doing last Saturday and then you betray me in front of everyone on the team to go sing Kumbayah with those dorks."**_

_**"Dude you need to get over it. I told you, I'm doing both."**_

_**"That's fine but this is payback. I'm gonna fuck your ass so hard but you're tied up and won't be able to jerk off. So you're gonna be hard and can't do anything about it."**_

_**"Come on man. This is not cool."**_

_**"Neither were your lies and betrayal."**_

Puck ripped off Finn's briefs but left his tee-shirt on. He immediately started playing with Finn's soft cock.

"_**Don't worry. In no time you'll be hard."**_

_**"Come on man. You're supposed to be my best friend. Best friends don't get revenge by using their fuck buddy rights."**_

_**"Too late. You should have thought about all that when you lied to your best mate."**_

Finn was getting hard already. _**"Oh, look at that. Little Finn is growing up."**_

Puck grabbed the lube they usually use from under the bed and squirted some on his hand.

"_**You're gonna love this."**_ and Puck stuck his index finger into Finn's hole. Puck could feel Finn tensing around his finger. Puck wiggled his finger while inside and then pulled it out. He stuck it back in again and continued pumping it in and out. Finn tried staying quiet but soft moans began escaping him, especially when Puck put in the second finger, and then the third.

_**"Puck.. Please.. Untie me?"**_

_**"No. You're going to suffer."**_ Puck started pumping his fingers into Finn as quickly as he could which made Finn squirm and wiggle at the pleasure he felt.

_**"Please! That feels great!"**_

_**"Shut up."**_ Puck took his fingers out of Finn's hole and shoved them in his mouth. _**"Shut up and taste yourself."**_

Finn sucked on Puck's fingers. He had never tasted his own ass before and didn't like it too much but it wasn't that bad. Puck took off his pants and underwear. He untied Finn's legs to better get at his hole. He grabbed the lube and squirted some on his dick.

_**"Get ready for the Puckasaurus."**_

Puck lifted Finn's legs into the air and placed them on his shoulders. _**"You should be well ready after that finger fucking"**_ Puck slowly stuck his dick in.

_**"Aaahhh,"**_ Finn moaned as he felt the tip of the dick stretching his hole open. It went in further and further until nearly the whole of Puck's dick was inside. Puck began thrusting forward.

_**"Take my dick."**_ Puck grunted as the warmth of Finn's hole engulfed his dick. He shoved the entirety of it into Finn which made him grunt and Finn yelp.

_**"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Aaaahhh!"**_ Finn continued whispering trying to stay composed despite the pain and pleasure being given to him.

_**"Yeah, that's what I'll keep doing. I'll keep fucking you until I break inside you and then I'll play with your dick but won't let you cum"**_

_**"Please Puck, untie me. Let me play with **__**my**__** dick too."**_ Finn pleaded but Puck just ignored him and thrust harder.

_**"Oh fuck yeah! Right there! Fuck me again"**_ Finn begged and he thrusts his hips to get Puck as deep in as possible. He wanted to be untied but he was also enjoying getting pounded.

_**"You like that don't ya? You like this big dick inside you**__**? **__**And you wanted to be the top**__**? **__**Look at you now. Begging for me to keep my dick up your ass."**_

_**"Just keep fucking me."**_

And that's what Puck did. He swung his hips to give Finn more pleasure just to rub it in his face that he can't cum. Puck made sure to pull out and drive is dick right into Finn and when Finn realised what Puck was doing, Finn made sure and slammed his ass into Puck's waist and that drove Puck crazy.

_**"Oh fuck! Finn, you're gonna make me cum."**_

_**"Good. Asshole."**___Finn was glad he could have some leverage.

Puck kept pounding Finn and Finn kept humping Puck until Puck grabbed him by the shoulder and drove one last hard thrust up into him. Finn felt him hit his spot and both their eyes rolled behind their head; Finn in complete ecstasy from Puck's dick and Puck from releasing his cum inside Finn. _**"Fuuuuccckkk,**_ _**I'm cumming!" **_Puck dropped on top of Finn as he felt his dick shooting his cum still. He stayed inside Finn as he caught himself, his dick still squirting his cum into Finn.

_**"Now.."**_

_**"My turn?"**_ Finn asked cutting Puck off.

_**"Sure."**_ Puck replied sarcastically but Finn didn't pick up on the sarcasm.

"_**Thank you."**_

Puck grabbed Finn's dick, spat on it and started jerking him off. Finn rest his head back as it felt so good to finally have his dick being pumped.

_**"Oh fuck yes. Finger me again while you stroke me."**_

Puck's cum was all over and in Finn so he just stuck his fingers back in which made Finn moan.

_**"Yes, that's it Puck. You're gonna make me blow. Keep finger fucking and stroking**__** me**__**. That's it. Oh yeah, oh yeah, I'm feeling it."**_

Puck took his fingers out Finn and stopped stroking him.

_**"Oohh.. Uuuhh! Uuuhh! That was feeling so good, I was so close! What happened? Why'd you stop?"**_

Puck smirked. **_"I'm now getting my revenge."_** He began stroking Finn again.

_**"What.. uuuhhh... do you... uuuhhh... mean..?"**_ Finn questioned but kept moaning in between from the pleasure.

**_"Don't worry about it, just enjoy this."_** And Puck again stuck his fingers in Finn's hole.

_**"Fuck yes"**_ Finn calmly stated. **_"Feels amazing. I'm feeling it again. I'm getting close. Keep at it. Keep stroking me. Faster, faster, faster."_** Puck listened to Finn and stroked faster and pumped his fingers faster. **_"yeah, I'm gonna cum soon. I feel it right there! Fuck yes!"_**

Puck stopped again and Finn started thrusting his hips as he was so close to cumming.

_**"Fuuuccckkk! What the hell? You're doing this on purpose. I was so close. Fuck man"**_

**_"Revenge."_** Puck stated blankly. **_"Blame yourself."_**

**_"Come on man. We can work this out."_** Finn was pleading. He really hated that feeling of near ecstasy. It was like the near score of a goal during a football match.

**_"You don't know what I'm doing?"_**

**_"What you're doing is torturing me."_**

**_"Edging."_**

**_"What?"_** Finn had a confused expression on his face.

**_"What I'm doing to you. It's called edging. It's usually used to prolong sex but I know how much you like to cum, so it's perfect to use against you. Now, I'm gonna do this one last time, just so you know that the Puckasaurus is in charge."_**

Puck put some lube on the palm of one hand and some on the finger of his next and resumed stroking and fingering Finn.

_**"Oh yeah, come on, fuck me harder with those fingers."**_ Finn started to hump Puck's fingers while he got his dick stroked.

"**_You know you're not helping yourself by doing that?"_** Puck was sure Finn didn't quite understand what he was doing.

**_"I don't care, it feels great."_** and Finn continued humping Puck's fingers.

**_"To hell with it. I'm fed up. I'll just let you cum."_**

**_"Thank you!"_** Finn was so glad Puck finally decided to give in. **_"That's it. Stroke my full length. Oh yeah."_**

Puck had now pulled his fingers out of Finn's hole.

**_"Oh yeah, I'm close again. Keep stroking me. You can stroke faster. _**Puck started started pumping faster.**_ "Yeah, just like that. Uh, uh, uh."_** But then he stopped again.

Finn was thrusting his hips and beating up a bit on the bed.

**_"Fuck! That was so close! You said you were gonna let me cum"_** Finn argued.

**_"Changed my mind, loser."_**

Puck untied one of Finn's hands. **_"I'll see you in school tomorrow"_** and Puck made his way to climb out the window.

**_"Are we even now?"_** Finn asked.

**_"Possibly... You'll know by tomorrow."_** Puck smirked and he jumped across from the window on to the tree branch.

Finn untied his next hand and immediately grabbed the lube. He put some in his palm and used some on the fingers of his next hand. He lay on his back, put his feet in the air and started fingering himself. He had only done this once before and only used one finger but he decided to try more than one. He pushed his first finger in and played around a little, swishing it from left to right and up and down. He then stuck his second finger in and felt his hole stretching to allow his finger access.

**_"Fuck yes"_** Finn moaned. He loved how it felt stroking and fingering himself. He stuck a third finger in and pushed as far as he could.

_"Oh yeah. Thats it. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh fuck! I'm cumming!"_

Finn squealed as he shot his cum into the air and on to his bed, stomach and chest.

_"God. Fuck yes. Uh!"_

Finn was extremely happy he finally got to shoot his load.

_"Remind me to never do anything to Puck again"_


	3. Charge the Pitcher, Bring the Bat

Puck and Finn both separately convinced Will and Coach Tenaka to allow them to join their new group Acafellas. They had some catching up to do with choreography, so Will told Finn to get Puck and meet him in the choir room. When they got there, Will taught them some of the steps and grabbed his guitar to help them keep timing. They struggled and kept bouncing into each other which annoyed Puck until he pushed Finn.

"**Dude, my bowels have better movement than you!"** Puck snarled at Finn, who pushed back.

"**Guys stop. Hey, you guys got the steps down. You just… Need to relax. Okay? Ummm… You guys play baseball ****right****?****" **They both shook their heads yes." **"What ****does your coach tell you about hitting?"**

"**You charge the pitcher, bring the bat."** Puck responded.

This didn't help Will in any way. **"Okaaay, umm, but I'm sure he also tells you to relax, right?"** Will turns so that his back was now facing the two students. **"Cause hitting is all about the hips, right?"** Will begins swinging his waist to demonstrate. **"You gotta loosen 'em up. Just swing that bat, right? Come on try it with me."**

Finn started to get hard watching Mr. Schuester move his waist. It got him thinking about sex. He tried moving his hips to lessen the obvious fact that he had been staring at Will's ass the entire time.

"**Just swing that big ole bat."** Will was still demonstrating for them.

_"Uh oh… Not now… Calm down Finn… This is not the time to get a hard on"_

Puck happened to glimpse in Finn's direction while they were practicing the swing and saw what appeared to be a tent in Finn's pants.

"**Dude.. Are you hard?"** Puck asked Finn as quietly as possible.

"**No I'm not. Shut up dude. Mr. Schuester might hear you."**

"**Like you don't want that? I've been watching you check him out since we started rehearsing."**

"**What? No, I haven't"**

"**Don't worry man. No judgement here. Schuester's hot."**

"**You know I can hear you both, right?"** Will said as calmly as possible without stopping the swinging technique.

"**Uuuhhh…"** Finn stopped practicing and everything went silent.

Will turned around. **"Its fine guys. I used to think some of my teachers were hot. I never said it for them to hear but I'm flattered."** Will checked out both his students and grinned a bit.

"**Sorry Mr. Schue."** Finn tried pressing down on his crotch to help get rid of the tent.

"**Puck, why don't you help Finn with that?"**

Puck felt like his jaw hit the floor. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"**Mr. Schue, did you smoke something?"** Finn nervously and jokingly stated.

"**No. I'm perfectly fine."** Will smiled.

Finn walked up to Will and pulled him aside a bit. Finn whispered so Puck couldn't hear what he was saying **"What are you doing? Are you crazy?"** Finn kept trying to look at Puck from in the corner of his eye to see what he was doing. He looked directly at Will waiting for a response and didn't notice Puck move towards them.

"**Whoa! Whoa!"** Finn jumped. Puck had grabbed his crotch from behind.

"**Chill out dude. Not like we never did this before. We just never had a third party."** Puck smiled and watched Will as he said this.

"**Relax Finn. This is all about relaxing****. I can't believe you guys screw each other.****"** Will took advantage of the lesson. He walked forward to place Finn in between himself and Puck. Puck was still caressing the front of Finn's jeans which was now visibly sticking outout.

"**Yeah. We're young, don't judge."** Finn said.

"**Look what I'm encouraging you two in, I'm not judging"** Will teased as he leaned in to kiss Finn.

They started off with lots of kissing. Will pulled Finn's face towards his and they started getting more intense as the kissing continued. Finn turned his head a bit to meet Puck's awaiting lips while Will moved his mouth to Finn's neck. Lips, tongues and hands were roaming all over the place. Finn stopped kissing Puck. Both Will and Finn looked at each other and they saw the look on each other's faces. They knew they had their fun together, but Will and Puck never did anything with each other. Finn grabbed the back of Puck's head and pulled him forward and with his other hand he pulled Will in closer so that their faces lined up. The tension between them was skyrocketing. Finn felt his dick twitch a bit as he anticipated the kiss. Will and Puck started kissing and Finn was really glad they started this.

"**Yeah, seeing you two make out, is hot!"**

"**Why don't we try a triple kiss?"** Puck suggested.

Finn didn't hesitate as he pushed Will and Puck's lips back together and then stuck himself in the middle. It didn't go as any of them thought but they continued playing around with each other's tongues. After lots of intense kissing the guys all started stripping off their clothes. It then hit Finn…

"_Shit.. These two are gonna make me bottom again. Shit.."_

The teacher and his two students kept switching who they were making out with.

"_And they both fuck like animals... Puck is rougher than Mr. Schue though"_

"**Get on your knees and suck me off Finn."** Puck grinned at Mr. Schue as he pushed Finn down on his knees. **"Stand on the chair so I can blow you Mr. Schue"**

Will stood on the chair and moaned as soon as he felt his cock engulfed from Puck's warm mouth. Puck's muffled moans came as he got his dick sucked by Finn. After a bit, Puck stopped sucking Will's cock and pulled him gently down from the chair to stand next to him.

"**Suck them both"** Puck grabbed the back of Finn's head and manoeuvred it so that he was in between both of them and they could both stick their cocks in his mouth. Finn started sucking on Mr. Schue while he jerked Puck off.

"**Lucky thing you give good head, your spit makes good lube."** Puck loved how Finn's massive palms felt stroking his dick.

"**Aaaahhhh! That feels great but I want to see you suck Puck again."** Mr. Schue said as he slowly pushed Finn's head back so he could blow Puck. Finn licked his lips still getting the taste of dick in his mouth and then started playing with the tip of Puck's cock.

"**Uuuhhh. Nice.. Play with my head. Yes, just like that"** Finn eventually made his way down as far as he could on Puck's huge cock. He eventually stopped and jerked them off at the same time. **"How about you two get on your knees and blow me"** Finn said as he stood up and playfully pushed both Puck and Will to their knees. Will pushed Finn's dick towards Puck who opened his mouth and in his first move he took the entire thing in his mouth.

"**God, that felt good. Deepthroat me again!"** Finn grabbed the back of Puck's head and shoved his dick in with a bit more force. He began thrusting his hip forward and he nearly made Puck choke on his dick. Your turn Mr. Schue. **"****Hope ****you're as good as last time."**

"_Shit! I shouldn't have said that"_

"**What?! Last time? Wait... Have you two fucked before?" **Puck stood up.

"_Thanks Finn"_

Will stood and watched Finn with an expression that resembled if something sarcastic had been said.

"**Yeah. It wasn't planned. I misunderstood what Mr. Schue was saying and I kinda threw myself at him."**

"**Which he clearly didn't mind"** Puck jokingly stated.

"**No, I didn't"** Will laughed.

Puck grabbed and tugged, hardly and roughly, at both of their balls. **"OUCH!"** Both men exclaimed from the unexpected attack.

"**Next time invite me. Now both of you get down and suck the Puckasaurus!"**

Will kissed Finn first before they both put their mouths on either side of Puck's dick. Puck started thrusting his hips forward so his dick just moved between their lips. **"Ugh! That feels good. I've never had two guys suck me off before."** Finn then took control and swallowed Puck's dick. After a while, Puck grabbed his dick and slapped it on their cheeks a bit. **"You two like this dick? Huh? You like choking on my manhood?"** Finn replied immediately, **"Fuck yeah we do"**. Puck them grabbed Will by his hair. **"Come on Mr. Schue, blow me. Finn clearly thinks you're really good at this. I wanna feel it for myse.. FUCK!"** Will had started sucking on the head of Puck's dick before he could finish his sentence. He passed his tongue through the slit at the top and that drove Puckerman crazy. **"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" **Puck exclaimed from the pleasure. Will stopped. **"Watch your mouth Noah. I'm still your teacher."** He went right back down on his student after saying that.

"**Like that matters anymore Mr. Schue. My dick is in your mouth and we're gonna be fucking Finn soon enough. His mouth is nearly as bad as mine when you hit the right spot."** This made Will choke a bit as he sucked Puck and laughed at the truth he was speaking.

While Mr. Schue gave Puck some of the best head of his life, Finn ran to get the lube out of his bag.

"**Where the fuck are you going?"** Puck asked. **"U****h, yeah Mr. Schue, fuck yeah"**

"**You'll see"** Finn smirked

"**That's it Mr. Schue. Take all of it. Hmmm, yes. Use that tongue"** Puck fucked his teacher's face at a quicker pace than before which made Will choke a bit as Puck's waist slammed into his face. Will felt the soft short pubes of his student tickle his nose and eventually pushed back to get some breath. Spit stretched from his mouth to Puck's dick as he gasped for air.

"**If that's how you handled my face, I can only imagine what you're gonna do to Finn's ass."** Will said to his student as he breathed heavily.

"**You have no idea."** Puck smirked.

Finn re-entered the room with the lube and some condoms. He called across Puck and Will be the piano.

"**Come on Puck. Sit here. I want Mr. Schue to go first."** Finn motioned Puck towards the piano.

"**I'm cool with that."** Puck smirked. He was happy Finn wanted Will to go first; that way when it was his turn, he didn't need to prepare him. Puck jumped up and sat naked on the piano. **"Shit! This thing is cold!"**

"**But my mouth isn't"** Finn smirked after making his comment and knelt down on the piano chair before going down on Puck.

Will got behind Finn and stooped down so he could spread Finn's cheeks. **"Such a nice ass. I'm gonna pound you nice and hard."** Will teased before swiping his tongue across Finn's hole.

"**Mmmmm!"** Finn moaned as he still had Puck's dick in his mouth. Will licked up and down his crack causing Finn to moan even louder.

"**Yeah Mr. Schue! Eat his ass!"**

Will stuck his face between his student's cheeks and pumped his tongue in and out of the tiny and tight hole. Finn loved the feeling and grabbed the back of Will's head and pulled him in more while he pushed his ass back so Will was tongue fucking him as hard as he could. Will pulled back gasping for breath after a while. **"God, you taste great."** Will stood up and kissed Puck so he could taste Finn's ass on his mouth.

"**Fuck me while you kiss Puck Mr. Schue."**

"**Sure thing"** Will slipped on a condom and put some lube on it. He slowly placed his dick into his student and he watched as he split Finn's hole open and slid his cock in. **"MMMMMM!"** Finn moaned as he was still blowing Puck. He didn't stop blowing Puck since he sat on the piano. Finn continued working it over with his lips and tongue while Will fucked his ass.

Will started slowly at first, but as things got more intense, he began ramming Finn's hole just a bit harder. **"You like that? You like getting rammed by your teacher while your mouth is full of your best friend's cock?"**

"**Mmhhhmmm**" Finn agreed, still not taking Puck out of his mouth but continually bobbing his head up and down his friend's pole.

"**Yeah Mr. Schue. That's what I'm talking about.**" Puck liked that Will was getting more into it. He liked that he was fucking Finn harder ever so often and he couldn't wait till they switched positions. "**Come on Finn, deep throat my cock again. Take my meat**" Puck shoved Finn's head down feeling his dick hit the back of Finn's throat and causing Finn to choke a bit. Puck's eyes rolled to the back of his head. "**Fuck. Yeah. That felt great. Do it again!**" Finn went down on Puck again, swallowing his full length again but having better control and not choking. **"Oh fuck yeah! You're getting better at that. Mr. Schue is gonna enjoy your mouth"**

Will got so turned on by Puck's pleasure that he grabbed a firm hold on Finn's ass and he thrust hard and fast. "**Fuck, I love how tight your ass still is.**" Will didn't even realise he cursed. Both Puck and Finn were shocked. Finn stopped sucking Puck.

"**Ugh, fuck, ugh, ugh!**" Finn squealed as he felt Will continuously slam into him, their skin slamming together causing a slapping noise. "**Fuck Mr. Schue. You cursing sounds hot. Keep fucking my ass hard!**"

"**Damn Mr. Schue. I underestimated you. You fuck like a beast**" Puck said. Finn was now hugging Puck's waist and moaning as Will rammed him. "**Come on, get back to sucking.**" Puck grabbed Finn and put him back by his dick. Finn opened his mouth and swallowed his member. "**Ugh, yeah! I missed that mouth for those couple of seconds.**"

"**Shit, I gotta stop or I'm gonna cum. Puck, have a go.**" Will pulled out of Finn and slapped Finn's ass as he told Puck to take his turn. Puck jumped off the piano and Will got on to it. Finn kissed Will and started stroking Will's member as Puck got the condom on his dick. Will broke the kiss, needing to come up for air, "**god, that feels good Finn but slow down those strokes or I'll really cum too quickly.**" Finn and Will giggled a bit as they pecked at each other lips.

"**Oh god**!" Finn yelled. Will saw Finn's eyes roll back and felt him drop a bit. "**Fuck**." Finn bowed his head and squeezed Will. Will looked over to see Puck's head down in Finn's ass. All Will could see was the top of Puck's head with his little mohawk. Puck was great at rimming. He'd been having sex way longer than Finn and much more than Will. It also helped that he has had oral sex with women. Santana and Quinn always told Puck that he did a great job down there, which only made his ego bigger. Puck used the tip of his tongue and flicked it up and down rapidly on Finn's entrance. "**Fuck. Puck, you're making my knees quiver**" Will pulled Finn up by cupping his cheeks and brought their lips back together so they could make out while Puck ate Finn's ass some more. Puck opened his mouth and munched on Finn's cheeks a bit, nibbling on his ass cheeks. He then went back to sticking his tongue in and out of Finn's hole. "**Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That feels great…**" Finn kept pulling away from making out with Will because of the pleasure.

"**Puck, you're taking all his attention**" Will joked. "**He can't even kiss me**" He laughed.

Puck stopped rimming Finn. "**Well, not my fault I have a gifted tongue.**"

"**The only reason you have for stopping is if your dick is going in my ass.**" Finn was panting. Puck had really done a number on him with the rim job.

"**Come on Puck. Let me see what you got**" Will teased as he smirked at his student.

"**Mr. Schue. Don't encourage him. He fucks like an animal and it isn't your ass getting pounded.**" Finn chuckled as he said this and kissed Will.

Puck pushed Finn's backside down a bit to get a better angle to put his dick in. "**Bend your knees Finn. You're too tall man!**" Puck teased the jock about his height.

"**Uh**." Finn let out one yelp and held his breath. Will watched as Puck stuck his dick into Finn. "**Fu…ck**" Finn could feel his hole spreading as Puck made his way in. "**I forgot that you're so fucking big**"

Puck had gotten about half his dick in. "**You want the whole thing?**"

"**Uh, yeah**" Finn moaned and pleaded. Will pushed Finn's head back down to suck him.

"**Hhhmmmm… Hmmm.. Hmm…**" Finn moaned while blowing Will as Puck had reached all the way in. Puck felt Finn's warmth engulf his entire dick. "**Fuck Hudson… You would think by now your hole would be wide but it's still fucking tight and nice**" Puck began thrusting his hips while he was all the way in. He pulled back a little bit and then rammed into Finn, repeating this over and over. "**Fuck! Fuck! Yeah fuck me Puck! Just like that! Nice and hard!**" Finn exclaimed as he got so much pleasure from the roughness Puck was doing.

"**Ssshhh Finn. Not so loud. I know it's after hours but the janitors might still be here**"

"**Sorry, I can't help it Mr. Schue. It feels so fucking goooood**"

Puck slowed down a bit before pulling out. "**Lie down here**" Puck threw their shirts down on the ground and spread them. Finn was on his back and he lift his legs into the air. Puck knelt by Finn's ass and rest Finn's legs on his shoulders. Will stood near Finn's head stroking himself. Puck began re-entering Finn.

"**Oh fuck. I'm never prepared for that**" Finn joked even though it felt great having Puck entering him again. "**Uh… Mr. Schue… Uh… Come sit on my face**" Neither Will or Puck expected that, but they went with it. Will stood over Finn and lowered himself so that his ass was near Finn's mouth. Puck was already drilling Finn as rough as before.

"**Uuuuuhhhhhh**" Will moaned as he felt a tongue on his ass for the first time. "**My god… uuuhhh, that feels amazing… Now I see why you love when we do that**" Will rocked his hips so that Finn could really eat his ass out. Puck grabbed Will by the back of his head and brought him closer so they could make out while he got his ass eaten. Puck stuffed his dick further and further into Finn. Puck stopped kissing Will and pushed Will's head down. "**Suck his dick while I finish fuck him**" Will was never the submissive one during sex but he went with it.

"**FUCK! You guys are gonna make me blow"** Finn had never been fucked and sucked at the same time. Will was taking Finn's entire dick in his mouth. Finn could no longer rim Will as he was lost in ecstacy. **"Fuck, fuck, fuck, yeah Puck! Fuck my ass! Make me cum!"** Will angled himself better and stuck his dick into Finn's mouth.

"**Mmmmm**" Finn moaned as he couldn't do anything else with Will's member in his mouth. "**Yeah, you like that Finn? You like how I'm fucking you and Mr. Schue is sucking you off? Take this"** Puck shoved himself as far in as he could making Finn squeal in pleasure. "**Mmm! Mmm! Mmm!"** Finn took Willis dick out of his mouth **"Fuck! Oh shit! Oh Shit! I'm gonna cum! Fuck!"** Will took Finn's cock out of his mouth and started jerking him off fast and hard. **"Oh fuck, fuck, it's coming, fffuuuuuuuuucccckkk!"** Will continued jerking Finn off. His first two strings shot into the air and hit Will in his chest. Some went over his shoulder and landed on Finn. Puck was still drilling Finn as he came. While jerking Will directed Finn's cock at Puck and some strings of Finn's cum squirted on to his abs. "**Mmm… Bet that feels nice to have nut"** Puck teased Finn. "**Fuck yeah it does.**" Puck slowed down and pulled out of Finn.

"**Come on, suck Mr. Schue and I off till we cum"** Will got off of Finn and Puck helped him up to his knees. He didn't hesitate, putting Will's still hard dick into his mouth while Puck took the condom off. "**Aaah, yeah, that's it. Nice and slow."** Will liked sensual and slow ever so often. Puck knelt down behind Will without him realising and stuck his tongue in between his cheeks. "**Oh fuck**!" Puck and Finn grinned at hearing Will curse. "**You like that don't cha Mr. Schue. You dirty fucker**," Puck bragged as he slapped Will's cheek.

"**Getting sucked and rimmed feels amazing."** Will was being pleasured like he never felt before. Puck had rimmed Will so his hole was opening and without warning, he began sticking his finger in.

"**Uuuuuhhhhh**" Will squealed upon the intrusion. "**Puck**!"

"**Surprise**** fucker**" Puck's finger was nearly all the way in and Finn was still slurping up and down Will's dick.

"**Next time, uuhh, warn ME!**" Will shrieked as Puck inserted another finger and quickly pumped his fingers in and out. "**Uh, uh, uh, uh, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum.**"

Finn stopped sucking Will and started pumping his dick. "**Yeah Mr. Schue! Come on**." Finn hesitated but then said something that confused both Will and Puck for a second. **"I wanna taste your juice!"** Finn had never said that with Puck and Will just didn't expect it, however, Finn was enjoying this. He cared for both of them and loved the experience he was having with them.

"**Oh god, oh god, shit, shit, SHIT!**" Will squealed as he released his load. Finn had his tongue hanging out and Will's first string landed on his chin, tongue and face. The second shot past him and so he put Will's dick into his mouth and felt as Will's remaining shots hit the back of his throat. "**Mmmmmm**" both Finn and Will moaned. Finn was now bobbing his head sucking the remainder of cum out of Will. When Finn swallowed, he smiled and licked Will's dick to get any leftovers off. "**Uuuuhhh**" Will moaned as Finn did this. "**That was great Finn. Do the same thing to Puck!**" Puck was already jerking his dick and was nearly ready to burst.

"**Gimme that monster**" Finn wrapped his palm around Puck's tool and started pumping. He used his next hand to cup his balls. "**You want me to blow you again?**" Finn asked.

"**Yeah. I'm close though."** Finn opened his mouth wide and put his lips around Puck's cock and started sucking him off but it wasn't long before, "**oh fuck, oh fuck, oh motherfucker!**" Puck blew his load with his entire dick in Finn's mouth. Finn felt the sudden hit of the cum in his throat. He loved the taste and continued, attempting to drain all the cum out of Puck. "**Oh fuck yeah motherfucker. Suck it all out. Taste it, you like how that tastes, don't ya?**" Finn finished sucking and when he pulled his mouth off Puck's dick, he smiled as if to say yes to Puck's question.

"**That was amazing. We should definitely do this again.**" Finn seemed to be more excited now, than he was during their encounter.

"**Yeah, we should do this again**" Puck stated as he put on his clothes and get ready to leave.

Will and Finn made out a bit more. Will could taste Puck's cum from Finn's mouth. While they were making out, Puck finished dressing. "**See you guys tomorrow. Don't do this again without me**." Puck said as he walked out the choir room.

"**O-kay**" Finn said, kissing Will while saying it.

"**Alright Finn. Let's get dressed and head out. Enough for today.**"

Finn watched as Will got dressed and couldn't get over how cute he looked. "**Thanks again Mr. Schue. You know how to make someone feel special.**"

"**It was my pleasure Finn. Well yours too.**" and Will laughed.

They began walking to the car park to leave school. "**Do you need a ride home?**"

"**No thanks Mr. Schue. I have the van.**"

"**Okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to practice the dance... And relax!"** Will watched to make sure no one was around and once he saw no one, he gave Finn a peck on the mouth.

Finn was caught off guard by the peck but snapped out of it quickly. "**Bye Mr. Schue****.****"** He hopped into his van and wondered if he was the only one feeling the way he was or if it was mutual...


	4. Hot Tub Baby Making Machine

Finn hadn't heard from Quinn for a while so he decided to see if she was at her locker. As he approached, he called out to her but she closed her locker and began walking in the next direction.

**"Hey Quinn. Hey! What's with the silent treatment?"**

Quinn stopped at a part of the hallway where there weren't any other students. She was sobbing.

**"Hey, what's the matter? Whatever I did… I'm sorry."** Finn was hoping he didn't forget a movie night or something.

**"I'm pregnant."**

Finn's mind went blank. He saw Quinn's mouth moving but all he could hear was his heartbeat. He felt like his heart was clawing its way up his chest and into his throat.

**"Oh my God, what?! Whose?!"**

**"Yours"**

**"What?! Quinn… That can't be possible. We never… You know… and while I do think you're sexy, you know I'm gay, so you know that's not possible."**

**"Do you remember last month in the hot tub? With Puck and Santana? And you told me you were turned on by them and you.. you.. arrived quickly?"**

**"But we were wearing our swimsuits?!"**

**"Doc said a hot tub's the perfect temperature for sperm. It-it helps it swim faster."**

**"Oh my God… Oh my God.. Oh my God… wait… are you gonna get a-an.."** Finn didn't need to finish his question. Quinn knew what he was asking.

**"No... I really thought I had a shot at getting out of here."** Quinn broke down even more than before and hugged Finn who was still in disbelief.  
_

**"Great job Tina"**

**"You don't have to say that, I was sh-sh-sharp. I c-c-c-can't do this."**

**"Hey, hey, look at me. Have you noticed the more confident you are, the less you stutter?"** Tina smiled. **"Hey, I need you to be great at regionals. To do that, you've got to know that you can do this."**

**"You have to give this song to Rachel. She's better than me… And you know she'll quit if you don't… I'll t-t-ake one for the team."**

As Tina was leaving the auditorium, Finn walked in with his arms folded.

**"Hey Finn, what's up?"**

Finn didn't respond with words, but he started to cry and Will did the only thing he knew to try and help; he hugged Finn. **"Hey, it's okay. It's okay."**

Will took Finn for a drive to see if that would help calm him down. Eventually it did and Finn told him about the pregnancy. It was about lunch time so they decided to stop off at BreadStix.

**"Thanks a lot for this Mr. Schue. Couldn't talk to my mum, ya know?"**

**"So how far along is she?"**

**"I don't know… Um.. A couple weeks maybe. It's pretty recent I guess."**

Will sympathised with his student but didn't know how he could be of help.

**"What do you need me to do? You want me to set you up with Planned Parenthood?"**

**"No. That's not even a conversation. She's keeping it… I've seen the guys who had kids in high school. They work here or at the grocery or pumping gas. They're caged. Got no future. I can't become one of those dudes. Mr. Schue… I gotta go to college… but we don't have any money. I need a football scholarship but the only way I can get one is if we start winning."**

**"I'm not a football coach."** Will was a bit confused.

**"Remember when we were working on the Acafella stuff and you helped me and Puck with the dancing?"** Finn was feeling in a better mood already just remembering their time together.

**"Yeah.."**

Finn smiled and chuckled saying **"You loosened us up… In more way than one"** remembering their time and so did Will. **"But that's the football team's problem. I was doing some research and some of the best footballer, were dancers."**

**"You want me to teach the football team how to dance?**

**"Yeah.. but before that.. I need to use the bathroom."**

**"Okay"**

**"Hope I don't get lost in the restroom."** Finn whispered.

**"What's that? I didn't hear what you said"** Will responded.

Finn smirked, got up from his seat, and went in the direction of the bathroom.

It had been about five minutes and Will realised Finn was taking a bit longer than expected. Will had some more food to finish so he gobbled it down and made his way to the restroom.

**"Finn...?"** Will entered the restroom and looked around. It wasn't very big. There were two doors, both for men as there was a separate washroom for women. **"Hello...?"**

**"You can come in."** Finn sounded muffled as he spoke inside one of the rooms. **"The door on the right."**

Will opened the door to see Finn with his zipper down and him playing with his dick.

**"I've been waiting for you to get in here to make out. I really need some cheering up and could do with some relaxing."** Finn felt his heart beating rapidly. He loved messing around with Will but he knew to Will this was probably just fun and nothing more. Finn really felt down about the whole Quinn pregnancy but after thinking about his sessions with Will, he needed another. Will entered the stall fully and locked the door behind them. Even though Finn's a bigger build, Will quickly took control by grabbing Finn up off the toilet seat and starting a make out session.

**"Mmmmm"** both moaned as their tongues battled in each other's mouths. Will was winning.

**"I want you to suck my dick."**

**"My pleasure"** Will smirked and pushed Finn back on to the toilet seat. Will unbuttoned Finn's jeans and pulled that, and his underwear off in one motion. Finn's member was hard and sprang right out, slapping against his stomach. Will went to work immediately. He seemed hungry for his student's dick.

**"Oh god yes Mr. Schue."** Finn felt Will's warm mouth engulf most his member. Will was getting accustom to giving blow jobs so he was already deep throating Finn. He still chocked a bit but not as badly as before. **"Yes. Take that dick in your mouth. Let me feel the back of your throat on my head!"** Finn got a little rougher. He grabbed Will's head and pushed it down. Will gagged on it a bit but he pushed through and was able to take Finn's entire length more than once. **"Oh, it feels so good in your mouth,"** Finn said, as Will went down on him. Will began sucking and stroking Finn. **"Hmmm... Yeah Mr. Schue. That's it. Play with my head"** Will began sucking on the tip of Finn's cock and stroked the rest.

Will stopped sucking Finn but continued stroking his student's dick. **"You wanna return the favour?"**

**"I sure do Mr. Schue"** Will climbed up to meet Finn eye to eye and they started kissing. Finn could taste his dick from Will's mouth. **"Mmmm, I never get fed up of my dick on your breath"**

**"Yeah? Well I think it's time for you to taste mine."** Will and Finn switched positions and Will pushed Finn's head down. Finn cooperated by getting on his knees.

**"Help me take off your pants"** Finn asked as he started unbuckling Will's trousers. Will and his student finished pulling down his pants and Finn watched as Will's member stood. He licked it from the base up. As he reached the head, he put his mouth over it and began taking his teacher's dick.

**"Mmmmmm, oh yes Finn, that's it, use your tongue, mmmmm"** Finn was doing a great job. Will passed his hand through Finn's hair as he bobbed his head up and down. **"Mmmm, you should play with my balls too"** Will told Finn. He cupped Will's balls and began playing with them. He squeezed then softly and tugged at them a bit. **"Mmmmmm, yeah, now suck them"** Will demanded and he pushed Finn's head down towards his sacks. Finn took one in his mouth. **"MMMmmm! Yeah!"** Then Finn put the second one in, **"Jesus! Yes!"** Will's eyes rolled behind his head. He loved having his balls sucked. Finn continued jiggling and using his tongue on his teacher's balls before getting up and making out with him. While they kissed, Finn sat on his teacher. Will then positioned himself so that he can rub his dick in between Finn's cheek. **"Mmmm"** both moaned as they sucked on each other tongues and mouths. Will was still sliding his dick in between Finn's cheeks, teasing him. It wasn't long before Will made his intentions clear, **"Finn. I want to fuck you."** Will once again got caught in the moment and cursed before his student but he, neither Finn realised. Finn kissed his teacher before saying, **"Yeah? Well here's a little secret you might already know. I want you to fuck me."** Finn and Will made out some more while Finn took a condom out of his back pocket. They stopped kissing and took off their pants completely but left their shirts on. Finn slipped on the condom and realised, "**Shit... We don't have any lube..."**

**"That's okay. The condom is lubricated. I'll go in slow."**

**"Okay... "** Finn was a bit hesitant but he trusted Will.

**"Just tell me if it hurts or so, okay?"**

**"Yeah Mr. Schue"**

Finn leaned over the bathroom and stuck out his ass. **"Actually Finn... Let me sit on the toilet and you sit on me. That way, you can control how much goes in"**

_God, this man is a angel. He's thinking so much about me. Puck would have just rammed it up my ass._

**"Okay Mr. Schue, thanks"** Finn responded with a smile. Finn and Will switched their positions so Finn could sit on Will. As Finn straddled himself on top of Will he whispered into his ears, **"once I get accustom, I'm gonna ride the cum out of you."** Finn smirked and Will chuckled a bit as his cock twitched when Finn told him that. They watched each other and began making out again. Will began sliding his dick between Finn's cheeks.

**"Hmmm, stop teasing my hole. Let me sit on it"** Finn loved how the dick felt against him but he wanted it in him.

**"Just ease up a bit and you go down. Remember, stop whenever you think it's too much"** Finn kissed Will again.

_God. I shouldn't be feeling like this. Am I really liking my teacher this much?_

_I mean, sex is one thing, but actually liking him. Jeez. He's older than you Finn. He has a life. He's not into you like this._

Finn lowered himself, anticipating the penetration. **"Uh"** Finn let out a little moan as the top of Will's member had just entered his hole. Finn continued lowering himself.

**"You sure you're okay?"**

**"Yeah Mr. Schue, I'm good"** Finn was still moaning. His expression was one of pain.

**"Are you sure? You don't look okay and you're shaking..."**

**"Yeah, I'm good. My knees are quivering from the pleasure."** Finn had more than half of Will inside of him at this point. **"Fuck me Mr. Schue."**

**"Yeah? That's what you want?"**

**"Yes Mr. Schue. I want you to fuck me. And fuck me hard too"** Finn was adamant in what he wanted. He looked Will straight in the eyes as he said this.

**"Alright then"** and Will thrust his hip up.

**"Mmmm. Fuck!"** Finn mumbled as Will thrust his entire dick into his student. **"Didn't expect it all at once"** Finn laughed a bit still in a bit of pain from the sudden intrusion.

**"You're okay though?"** Will asked.

**"Yeah, you just continue. I'd say if anything hurts."** Finn began rocking his hips. Will thrust in time with Finn's rocking motion.

**"Mmmm, yeah, that's it, rock those hips, ride that dick"** Will then began sucking on Finn's neck which made Finn moan loudly **"Mmmm, yeah Mr. Schue. You're doing it to me."** Finn was loving the feeling of a dick up his ass and getting his neck caressed by a mouth.

**"Ssshhh"** Will laughed, someone might hear you. Both Finn and Will chuckled.

Will picked up the pace a bit. **"Oh, you fuck so good Mr. Schue"** Will continued thrusting hard and fast. **"Oh yeah, god yeah, just like that Mr. Schue, fuck me nice and hard, uh, uh, yeah"** Finn was riding Will as fast as Will was fucking him.

**"I want you to fuck me standing. I'll lean over the toilet."** Will slowed down his pace and Finn stopped riding. He got off and they switched back to their original fuck position. Will spat on his dick and waited until Finn was leaning and then spat on his lower back. His spit ran down in between Finn's cheeks and Will used his index finger to moisten the area some more.

**"You ready for my dick again?"**

**"Yeah. Give it to me."**

**"Sure thing."** Will smirked and he began sticking his member in. **"Mmmm, nice and tight."** Will loved how Finn felt around his dick. His hole was tight despite his fooling around with Puck and Will loved how warm Finn felt around him too.

**"Yeah Mr. Schue. That's it. Put your big dick all the way in like before"** Finn stretched back and grabbed Will's ass to pull him in more. **"I want all of you in me"** Will started pushing his dick into Finn. Finn was pushing himself back on to Will. **"Mmmm, fuck yes!"** Finn shouted.

Will reached around and put his hand over Finn's mouth. **"Ssshhh! You'll get us in trouble"** Will whispered and laughed.

**"Not my fault you're fucking me nice and hard. You like that tight ass don't you?"**

It was obvious that Will did as he kept ramming into his student. **"Yeah, can't you tell? You won't be able to dance or play football when I'm done with you."** and Will caught Finn off guard. Thrusting harder than he had in the three times they had sex. **"Uuuuhhhh, fuck!"** Finn exclaimed. Neither Finn or Will cared at that point about getting caught or being too loud. All they felt, was extreme pleasure. **"Fucking do that again Mr. Schue."** Will thrust again and hit the same spot. **"Yes! Fuck. Yes! Fucking drill my ass"** Finn started stroking himself while Will plugged his hole.

Will then quickly flipped Finn over so that he could fuck him while he kissed his lips, face and sucked on his neck. He continued to drill away and lifted Finn's legs up. Finn's abs contracted with each powerful push of Will's cock inside his ass. **"Feels so fucking good. I love your dick, I fucking love your dick,"** Finn said, as he edged closer to cumming.

Finn couldn't hold off anymore, and he squirted a thick, sloppy load all over his tight abs. **"Oh god, oh god, I'm ready, I'm fucking cumming!"** Will was still banging his student's ass and couldn't contain himself from seeing his student climax. Before he could do anything, Will blasted his load straight into the condom while still inside Finn. **"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, that was hot, you look so hot when you cum"** Will panted and tried catching his breath but Finn pulled him in for some making out. **"Mmmmm, that was great Mr. Schue."** They continued making out but spoke in between. "We really should head back to school now though. We have glee club" Will was listening but he was a bit warn out and he was enjoying making out **"Yeah Finn, soon. Let's just stay here for a bit"**

Finn was happy to have Will in his company. The bathroom wasn't the ideal place but he was just happy they were kind of cuddled up together.

_Jeez Will. You better catch yourself. All this boy wants is a good fuck. Do not get attached._


	5. Facial

Finn was changing in the locker room. As he was pulling his football gear off, Azimio and Dave Karofsky grabbed him and pinned him against the locker. They began drawing on his face.

"_**What the hell?!"**_ Finn shouted. He couldn't quite see what was happening as his jersey was blocking.

"_**Hey man, ssshhh, we're practicing dude. Chill out!"**_ Azimio said as he scribbled on Finn's cheek.

"_**We heard you're gonna be in the glee club photo and we don't wanna mess up messing it up."**_ Dave laughed.

"_**Screw you Karofsky. I'm sick of you pulling people down."**_ Finn pushed Karofsky against the wall.

"_**Who said anything about pulling anyone down? We were just trying to give you a facial."**_

"_**Well… this isn't my idea of facial."**_

"_**Yeah? Then what is?"**_ Azimio smirked and looked at Dave who smirked back. They both grabbed Finn again and shoved him on his knees with one hand, while using their other hand to pull the front of their pants down.

"_**What the hell guys..."**_

"_**Don't act like you don't like it. You're gonna suck us off."**_ Karofsky grabbed Finn's head and pushed it by his crotch. _**"Open your mouth boy."**_ Karofsky pushed his very soft cock by Finn's mouth. _**"Open it!"**_ Azimio grabbed Finn's face and started squeezing it to make his mouth open a bit. He succeeded as enough space was made for Karofsky to push his dick in. _**"Yeah Finny boy."**_ Finn's mouth was covering his dick. It wasn't hard yet so Azimio just held Finn's head in place.

"_**Come on. Get to work."**_ Karofsky's dick was beginning to grow as he pushed it in and out of Finn's mouth. _**"Come on Hudson. I know you like this."**_ Finn was trying to resist it because of who it was.

_**"You better suck that cock boy"**_ Azimio said as he tapped Finn on the back of his head. _**"And I hope you know mine is bigger and thicker than his, so you better stretch that mouth out cause I'm gonna fuck your face, and your mouth better be open like when you singing those notes in glee club."**_

Karofsky was rock hard after a bit. From what Finn could tell, he had what seemed like a 6-inch dick. Smaller than both Mr. Schuester and Puck who were 8 and 9 inches respectively. Finn laughed a bit to himself as he had 7 inches but reality hit again when Karofsky slapped him in the face with his dick.

_**"You like my meat in your face Hudson?"**_ Karofsky slapped his dick all over Finn's face.

_**"Yeah he does and he will definitely like my meatloaf"**_ Azimio boasted as he unzipped his pants. Azimio's thick cock could barely fit through the zipper hole in his pants, so he just dropped his pants to the floor. The giant anaconda like dick lazily hung from him and Finn's eyes widened as he watched it begin to harden and stiffen as it became erect.

_**"What the fuck you gonna do with that?!"**_ Finn squealed as he saw Azimio's fully erect cock. It was huge. It was even bigger than Puck's. Azimio has a full thick 9-inch cock. Puck was just as long but Azimio was thicker.

_**"It's not what I'm gonna do with it, it's what you're gonna do with it. You're gonna deep throat it. Devour it like your life depends on it!"**_

Azimio stuck his dick into Finn's mouth as Karofsky held it open.

_**"Hhhmmmm"**_ is the only muffled sound that came out of Finn's mouth as they stuffed it filled of Azimio's thick uncut cock. He rocked his hips back and forth but not too much so Finn couldn't take the cock out his mouth.

_**"Yeeeaaahhh, that's it boy. Suck that dick. Come on, use that tongue."**_ Azimio loved getting head. He actually preferred it to penetration. Soon he was thrusting himself into Finn's face, only giving Finn a few seconds ever so often to catch his breath.

_**"Oh fuck, that's hot. My turn again"**_ Dave grinned. _**"And this time, make me cum"**_

Finn opened his mouth to take Dave as he realised the less he fought, the less forceful they were with him.

_**"Oh god, yeah! Take that dick"**_ Finn took Karofsky's whole dick in one go and used his tongue to lick the head as he pulled out. As Finn bobbed his head up and down on Karofsky, Azimio stroked his dick hard and fast as he loved watching his best friend get head.

"_**God yeah, that's it Finn. Yeah, that's it. I love how that feels; playing with my balls while you suck my dick feels great. Oh God, yeah, I'm gonna cum, uh, uh yeaaahhhh!" **_Karofsky started cumming just as Finn took his dick out his mouth. He sprayed his cum all over Finn's face, hair and chest. _**"Oh yeah! That felt great." **_He slapped his dick against Finn's check and rubbed his cum around his face.

"_**God, that was hot. Come here and do me now. Suck my balls nice and good like I know you can." **_Finn turned around and started sucking Azimio's cock again. He was better able to manage it than before; his lips moved up and down on the massive member.

"_**Mmmhhhhmmmm, that's it you glee bitch, suck on those balls"**_. Finn put both into his mouth and wiggled his tongue on them, licking them to the point of Azimio flinching a bit from the pleasure.

"_**Yeah, that's hot. Suck his balls. Make him cum like you made me. I wanna see his seed all over your face"**_ Dave was stroking his now, again hardening dick. _**"Just looking at y'all is making me wanna blow another load"**_.

"_**Uh Yeah, uh, uh, I'm gonna nut"**_ Azimio pulled his balls out of Finn's mouth and started stroking hid dick. _**"Oh fuck yeah! Shit!"**_ Azimio blew his load straight on to Finn. He came so hard that a lot passed Finn and landed on Karofsky's leg.

"_**God that was hot! I'm gonna blow again"**_ Karofsky grabbed Finn's head and turned him around so his second load could land on him. **"**_**Ooh, yeah! Damn that feels fucking good!**_**"** Both Azimio and Karofsky stroked their dick until all the cum dripped out.

"_**Nice job glee-atch, hope we helped open that throat out"**_ Azimio laughed and high fived Dave.

"_**Ha! Nice one, but hopefully we destroyed that voice so we don't have to hear them singing anymore" **_Azimio said before slapping Finn playfully on the cheek. Some of the cum that was on Finn's face stuck to his hand. **"**_**God, clean yourself up, you're disgusting"**_. Both Azimio and Dave laughed while Azimio wiped the cum off on Finn's clothes.

They both finished pulling up their pants and left the locker room.

_"Damn... I don't think I want to get fucked by Azimio. I could handle Dave but that anaconda isn't coming near to my hole."_


	6. Rock Star

Finn is conflicted after the locker room incident with Azimio and Karofsky. He had been thinking of Will a lot more recently.

"_Really Finn…? A crush on Mr. Schuester?"_

Finn wasn't sure what he was feeling. Between the baby, the locker room and his possible crush on Will, he was at a lost and though it may have been a terrible idea, he knew the best person to talk to was… Mr. Schuester.

Finn met up with Mr. Schuester and they began talking about the first two things. He wasn't sure how to go about the crush part.

"_**I know it's been hard on you since all the baby drama. Trust me, I get it and it sucks."**_

"_**You seem to be handling yourself fine."**_

"_**Well.. That's because I realised I had to find this new person inside of me. The one that was okay with what happened."**_

"_**I just feel so bad about myself."**_

"_**Finn.. That guy who made all those bad choices, who ignored the signs… He's gone. This new, more experienced, more interesting guy is here. And I brought you to the auditorium to introduce you to him. Help you move forward."**_

"_**Oh, you mean like dating someone? I think I already have someone."**_

"_**No, its not about meeting someone else. It's about being okay just being you. You're a rock star Finn."**_

"_**Yeah.. Yeah I like that."**_

"_**Good. I want you to meet the new and improved Finn Hudson."**_

Finn started feeling a bit better and started singing and that put him in perspective. He performed and Will watched as Finn owned the stage. It was clear he was made to perform. He strut across the stage like he had no fear and nothing to lose. He was like a rock star and he felt like one.

As Finn sang the last few lines of the song, he walked slowly towards Mr. Schue before stopping right before him and belting the last note. He breathed heavily and stared at Will. The tension between the two skyrocketed at that point and Finn grabbed Mr. Schue and put their lips together.

The teacher and student kissed like it was the last thing they would do. Finn started untying Will's tie and unbuttoned his shirt. By the time Finn finished stripping Will's upper body, they were backed up against the wall at the back of the stage. _**"Come on Finn, let's go into the tech room."**_

"_**Why? This is so much more exciting being out in the open"**_

"_**You know we can't get caught. I could lose my job."**_

"_**Okay, fine."**_ Finn kissed Will again before they picked up his shirt and tie and ran upstairs to the tech room."

As soon as Will locked the door, Finn turned him around and trapped his teacher between himself and the door.

"_**Give me that dick"**_ Finn demanded. Will was shocked by Finn's straightforwardness, but it turned him on. He pulled Finn in and they continued making out. Will guided Finn's hands to his belt buckle and Finn knew what to do. He pulled the buckle open and then unzipped his pants. Will's dick was hard, begging to be released from his boxer briefs. Finn rubbed Will's hard on. _**"Hey there big guy. You ready to get wet?"**_

"_**Yeah, he is, so stop talking"**_ Will pushed Finn down.

Finn pulled Will's boxer briefs off his dick and put his mouth to suck the tip of his teacher's dick.

"_**Mmmmm"**_ Will rocked back as he got the head of his dick sucked. _**"Yeeaahhhh" **_He moaned as he felt Finn's mouth cover his dick more and more. _**"Oh god, yeah, I love it when you deep throat"**_

Finn stopped sucking and started stroking the member before him. _**"Yeah? You like that?"**_

"_**Oh yeah I do"**_ Will said as he pulled his student up for another make out session.

"_**I'm not done with that though"**_ Finn teased. He kissed Will's neck, chest and chiselled stomach as he knelt before his teacher and swallowed his dick once again. Finn bobbed his head up and down, not even stopping to breathe. He loved the taste of Will's cock. He would stop ever so often after a hard deep throat to breathe and continued sucking the meat before him.

"_**God, you're getting better at this. You're gonna make me blow soon. You wanna let me return the favour before that?"**_

"_**I'd love that"**_ Finn said as he stood up. He smiled at Will who smiled back, and they kissed a bit before Will grabbed Finn and spun him around, so he was now trapped between his teacher and the door. Will grabbed Finn's dick and began stroking it.

"_He said love... Will don't overthink this... It's just an expression to show appreciation"_

"_Maybe I shouldn't have said love... That might spook him. He's just looking for a quick fix... That's what I intended this to be... But I mean, look at him. He's so handsome. He's a great guy... And let's not forget he's a great fuck... Hehehe..."_

Finn was thinking to himself and didn't realise Will knelt to return the blow job. _**"Fuck!"**_ Will didn't hesitate to deep throat his student. He took the whole thing in his mouth. _**"God, I wasn't expecting that"**_ Finn felt the back of Will's throat and that felt great. Now he understood why Will went crazy when he deep throated him. _**"Yeah, I love how you suck cock. You're so fucking good at it for a straight man"**_

Will stopped sucking. _**"Who said anything about straight?"**_ Will smirked and continued sucking Finn while starting to play with his ass a bit.

"_Did Mr. Schue just come out to me?"_

"_**Fuck yeees! Swallow my pole!"**_

Will continued going down on Finn and eagerly took his dick in his mouth. Finn could see all Will's saliva as he slurped up and down on his cock.

Finn pulled Will up and kissed him. _**"Hhhmmmm, that's what my dick tastes like?"**_

"_**Yeah"**_ Will laughed at how Finn was behaving like he never had sex before. It was kind of cute to him. _**"Ready for some dick in that tight hole of yours?"**_

Finn didn't even answer. He turned around and bent over, leaning up against the wall.

"_**I guess that's a yes"**_ Will smirked as he stroked his cock, licked his lips and admired the bubble butt before him.

Will was ready to fuck Finn hard and deep against the door. Will put on the condom Finn had in his wallet. _**"I'm gonna go easy, okay, I don't have any lube."**_ Will whispered in Finn's ear.

"_**Oh... Hold on."**_ Finn walked across and opened a hidden pocket by some speakers. _**"Always be prepared Mr. Schuester". **_Finn revealed a tube of lube. _**"Sometimes I come here to relieve some stress"**_.

Will smirks at his student being prepared and doesn't hesitate when entering his hole. He immediately went to work on Finn's hole, fucking him hard. He was in his element here, with a buff young stud taking his cock!

Will fucked, while jerking his student off with long, hard strokes. _**"You're getting better at handling my pace"**_ Will whispered.

"_**Mhm, I love how you feel inside me."**_ Finn replied. _**"God. I'm gonna cum soon if you continue stroking me"**_

Will smirked. _**"Good. That's the plan".**_ Will started jerking Finn a little faster than before and made sure his cock was fully in Finn's ass.

"_**Oh . Oh God, oh God Mr. Schue. I'm gonna cum. Oh, keep stroking me. I'm nearly.. Uuuuuuhhhhh!"**_

Finn started blasting cum everywhere. All over the wall, the floor and some got on his own abs and chest.

"_**God that turns me on. Moan for me. Tell me how much you liked it"**_

"_**Mmm, yes sir. I didn't like it. I loved it. I love having your hard dick inside me."**_

Immediately after hearing that, Will pulled out to fire off his own big load. He slid off the condom quickly and stroked his cock hard and fast. _**"Fuck! I'm cumming!"**_ Will sprayed his load on to his student's ass and lower back_**. "Daaaamn"**_ He moaned as he continued shooting cum.

As Will finished squirting his last drops of cum, Finn leaned in and licked some of the cum that was still dripping from Will's dick. He then sucked on it a bit to make sure he got every drop out. Will shivered as Finn did this. His knees were weak and trembling from the pleasure.

Will and Finn lay on their clothes for a bit, just cuddling after their session.

"_**Mr. Schue… I have something to ask you."**_

"_**Yeah, what's up Finn?"**_

"_**I'm not sure how to ask you this. It's kind of embarrassing.."**_

"_**Come on Finn. You know I won't judge you."**_

"_**Well… it's just that, we've gotten to know each other so much these past few weeks and I know things are really complicated but, are we going anywhere with this?"**_

"_**Anywhere with what?"**_ Will knew what Finn was speaking about, but he didn't want to make things more difficult, so he pretended he didn't understand.

"_**Us Mr. Schue, us."**_

"_**Finn... You're a great guy and I do enjoy our times together, I really do, but you know we can't"**_ Will felt awful. He wanted to take things with Finn a bit more seriously, but he just couldn't with all that was going on. With Quinn being pregnant, his divorce from his high school sweetheart Terri was still going on and they were still preparing for Regionals after barely scraping pass at Sectionals.

"_**I know"**_ Finn said disappointed. He really did like Mr. Schue and was hoping they would take things further, even if it were in secret. They were already sleeping together in secret, why not date in secret too?


End file.
